


Louis Vitton and Fishnets

by inuyashamunkey



Series: Yuri!!! on Runway 2018 submissions [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Model!Yuuri, YUURI IN HEELS, Yuri on Runway, Yuuri appreciation, Yuuri doesn't love himself nearly as much as he should, Yuuri in Fishnets, photographer!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyashamunkey/pseuds/inuyashamunkey
Summary: Viktor sees a dark-haired beauty with legs for days and high heels and then decides that hehasto photograph him. There's no other way.So, of course, he ignores personal space and caresses the stranger's leg unannounced. Yeah, his social skills could use some work.





	Louis Vitton and Fishnets

With long, pale legs with lithe, attractive muscle and a sparse sprinkling of freckles running up their length, he was a beauty. While his legs were the most gorgeous part of all, at least in his opinion, the rest was just as flawless. He had short, silky hair that was often slicked back with hair slick that he imagined smelling like coconut and warm brown eyes coupled with soft-looking cheeks that had garnered a rosy hue and perfect, peach-pink lips that were a beautiful combination of plump and dainty.

Viktor wanted nothing more than to photograph him. He didn't get to see beauties like this often, no matter how much he worked with models that were named the 'sexiest' by some magazine that somehow managed to grow a large enough head that it thought it was the perfect judge of the world's view of 'sexy,' none of those models had actually ever been this appealing. Not to Viktor.

It wasn't often he got to see such an exotically beautiful person, much less a man, and he wasn't sure he could sleep well at night if he didn't at least _try_ to get him to sit down for a photo or two, even if he didn't want his pictures in a magazine; Viktor would be just fine saving it as a part of his personal portfolio, if that was what the man wanted.

Viktor clutched his camera in his hands, watching helplessly as the man walked away from him with all of the grace in the world. Nobody should be allowed to be that pretty whilst walking away from Viktor Nikiforov.

He had to go after him, this might be his only chance.

He started wading through the crown, bumping elbows and nearly tripping a few oblivious shoppers. "Sorry-excuse me...I have to get through! Sorry--sorry, so sorry...excuse me miss--Oh, I'm sorry, I'll pay for that, I swear, here's my card--"

As Viktor pushed through the crowd, he started up into a light jog, trying desperately not to lose sight of the dark-haired beauty. Lady luck seemed to be on his side today, however, because he could see the crown of his head just barely peeking up behind the edge of the fountain.

An elated grin split Viktor's cheeks as he ran a little faster. The man seemed to have sat down on the fountain's lip, he wasn't going anywhere and this was Viktor's chance. _God bless._

"Excuse me!" Viktor yelled, waving as he came into the man's line of sight. The man startled, looking up nervously at Viktor's approach. He fumbled with his phone clutched between his gloved hands for a moment, nearly tipping into the fountain as Viktor got closer.

The man started stammering incomprehensibly as Viktor got up into his face, grabbing it and twisting it with a sparkle in his eye. "Gorgeous, absolutely stunning," he muttered before kneeling down and grabbing a leg that was barely covered by nude fishnets and a mid-calf heeled boot. "Perfect," Viktor said, his voice high with elation.

"Uh--Ex-excuse me?" The man stuttered, gracing Viktor's ear with the voice of an angel. A long-legged, ebony angel.

Viktor glanced up at his face which had gone bright red and grinned charmingly, "Hello there, I'm Viktor Nikiforov!" Viktor offered his hand to the man, still kneeling by his feet.

The man took it slowly, clearly confused. "Nice to, uh, meet you? C-could you, um." The man gestured for Viktor to stand up.

Viktor promptly ignored his gesture, caressing the man's leg, "Do you model by chance?"

"What?" the man squeaked, leaning back dangerously. "Of course not..."

Viktor frowned, "What do you mean, _'of course not?'_ These legs are the most beautiful pair I've ever had the pleasure of seeing." _Feeling._

The man seemed to go even redder at that, if possible, but Viktor went on, "I work for a magazine and I photograph shoes, would you be interested in being my model?"

His eyes went wide, "Huh? Me?"

Viktor nodded insistently, "Yes, you look gorgeous in these heels, I'm having so much fun imagining just how nice you'll look in platforms or heeled military boots. What brand are these, by the way?"

"Just, um, just a generic brand I got at a superstore...nothing special," He mumbled, looking dazed and embarrassed.

Viktor kissed his teeth, "That simply won't do, lovely, I have some Louis Vitton platform sandals that would look positively ravishing on you. Would you care to swing by my studio some time to dry them on? Maybe with a little black dress ensemble?" Viktor gave him a wink, reaching into his pocket and grasping one of his business cards and offering it to the black-haired beauty.

Viktor saw his bobble as he swallowed. Shakily, he reached a pale hand out and took the card.

"Go to that address and say Viktor Nikiforov wants you to try on the black birds, yes? Oh, and tell...them...who...you..." Viktor paused blinking, "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

The man laughed softly, setting Viktor's heart aflutter. This time, it was his turn to stick his hand out, "Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki."

Viktor pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Yuuri's hand, "I look forward to working with you then, my lovely Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for Yuri!!! on Runway day 3 shoes.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/one-trigger-lullaby
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
